Jealousy Again?
by Barbara123
Summary: Kushina cemburu pada cewek-cewek yang mengelilingi suaminya. 'Dia kan suamiku, demi kami-sama' Naruto yang tidak punya teman karena Minato. 'Kenapa tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanku' Minato hanya bisa galau. Lagi-lagi masalah keluarga menghantam yondaime yang malang ini. Canon, OOC, no kyuubi attack, ONE SHOT. Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Alur cepat, typo, OOC, no kyuubi attack, canon**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Jealousy... Again?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayahmu di mana?"

Naruto Namikaze menatap temannya dengan bingung. Tangan bocah lima tahun itu sedang sibuk memainkan boneka berbentuk _kunai_. "Ayah belum pulang, _dattebayo_!" Mata birunya menatap arah pandangan Nami Shiki. Teman barunya itu sedang menatap patung wajah Minato yang terlihat dari jendela kamar Naruto. "Kita main 'aja yuk!" Naruto berseru pada teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Belum pulang?" Toujo Hirasaki mengerutkan kening. "Kalau begitu kami ke sini untuk apa?"

"Main denganku!" Naruto membalas dengan polos. "Ayo main!"

Teman-temannya saling berpandangan. Dengan kecewa mereka menghela napas. "Membosankan," gerutu Roto Fuyuki. "Kami pulang dulu ya."

Mata Naruto melebar, tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya tiba-tiba bersikap dingin.

"Ayahmu pasti ada di gedung hokage kan? Bisa kami masuk ke sana, Naruko?" Nami Shiki bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Namaku Naruto!" Bocah berambut pirang itu mendengus. "Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Aku saja kadang-kadang menyelinap masuk."

"Ahh, kok begitu sih Narujo?" Nami mendengus kesal. "Ayo kita pulang saja!"

Naruto mengerutkan kening, menatap kepergian teman-teman barunya. "Namaku Naruto, _dattebayo_!" Dia berteriak kencang, namun teriakannya tidak terdengar karena mereka sudah keluar dari kamar. Bocah itu memanyunkan bibir, menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Kenapa mereka tidak mau bermain dengannya? Apa salahnya? Apa mereka tidak mau bermain kunai dengannya? Padahal dia punya mainan yang lain…

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Naruto langsung beranjak dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Nami? Toujo?"

"Naruto, kenapa teman-temanmu pergi begitu saja?" Sepasang mata violet mengintip dari balik pintu. "Padahal aku sedang memanggang kue untuk mereka." Kushina Namikaze mendengus kesal, mengusap tangannya di celemek yang dia kenakan. Wajah girang Naruto langsung menghilang. Dia mengerutkan kening ke arah ibunya.

"Tidak tahu. Mereka tidak mau main denganku, _dattebayo_…" suaranya mulai bergetar. Kenapa tidak ada yang mau main dengannya?

"Oh, Naruto…" Kushina mengerutkan kening. Hatinya langsung terasa sakit ketika melihat anak tunggalnya menundukkan kepala. Jari-jarinya yang mungil mencengkeram kaus orange-nya dengan ketat, seakan-akan menahan tangis. "Kemarilah, sayang." Kushina duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto, menepuk pahanya. Bocah itu langsung memeluk lutut ibunya dengan erat. "Ada apa?"

"Mereka tidak mau bermain denganku," Naruto bergumam lemah. "Dari tadi mereka menunjuk patung Ayah…" Mata birunya yang bundar melirik sekilas ke arah patung hokage.

"Patung sialan itu lagi," Kushina mendesis dengan sangat pelan sehingga Naruto tidak bisa mendengarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali banyak ibu rumah tangga yang berusaha menjadi temannya. Dengan maksud untuk mendekati Minato tentunya. _Dia itu suamiku, demi Kami-sama!_ Ingin sekali dia menjerit setiap kali wanita-wanita itu cengengesan ketika melihat Minato dari dekat.

Kushina kembali teringat akan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Hitomi Hiura, wanita tetangga sebelah. Dia memang terkenal karena kecantikannya. Dan dia juga tahu kalau wanita ini menjadi ketua dari _fans club_ Minato. Di depan matanya sendiri, Hitomi memeluk lengan Minato. Tapi tentu saja suaminya yang 'kurang peka' itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Itulah yang membuat Kushina mengamuk.

_Aku tidak cemburu._

_Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu._

Wanita itu mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. _Urusan itu nanti dulu. Sekarang aku harus menenangkan Naruto._ Dia tahu kalau bocah kecil ini merasa iri dengan ayahnya. Tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu apa namanya cemburu itu. Kushina mengelus pelan rambut anaknya.

"Mereka lebih suka Ayah…" Naruto berbisik pelan, membenamkan wajahnya di balik celemek ibunya. Lagi-lagi hati Kushina terasa remuk ketika melihat anak kesayangannya itu menjadi sesedih ini. Naruto adalah bocah yang ceria. Anak itu selalu berlari kesana kemari, mengejar Minato. Namun akhir-akhir ini Minato selalu sibuk dan tidak bisa menemani Naruto bermain. Harus dia akui, Naruto tidak mempunyai teman seusianya, jadi dia sangat menempel pada Minato dan dirinya. "Dari tadi mereka menanyakan di mana Ayah…"

"Oh, sayang… Tidak mungkin mereka berpikir seperti itu…" Diam-diam Kushina berusaha mengingat wajah bocah-bocah itu. Salah satu dari mereka pasti anak dari ibu-ibu yang mengincar Minato. "Akan kugantung hidup-hidup mereka." Wanita itu kembali mendesis. Kushina tidak peduli kalau dia dianggap keji karena membenci anak-anak. Tidak semua anak-anak berhati malaikat seperti orang lain bayangkan. Dia masih teringat kejadian ketika dia diganggu, dijambak, dipermainkan ketika masih kecil. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mengalami hal yang sama.

Selama ini, Kushina hanya melihat dua tipe anak di Konoha. Menjauhi Naruto, segan padanya karena dia anak _hokage_, atau mendekati Naruto supaya bisa mendekati Minato. _Sepertinya anak-anak tadi adalah tipe kedua…_ "Iya… Nami bahkan tidak tahu kalau namaku Naruto…" bocah itu memeluk ibunya dengan semakin erat.

"Naruto… lain kali kau tunjukan yang mana namanya Nami ya… Ibu akan bicara dengannya." _Akan kubunuh dia._

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, tangan mungilnya memainkan rambut ibunya yang panjang. "Aku suka dengan rambut Ibu." Bocah itu menyeringai lebar. Kushina menghela napas lega. Syukurlah Naruto sudah tidak terlihat sedih lagi. _Bocah ini memang gampang sekali dialihkan perhatiannya._

"Kau tahu, apa yang Ibu katakan pada orang yang menyukai rambut Ibu?" Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto. Bocah itu menyeringai lebar ketika melihat senyuman ibunya.

"Apa? Apa?"

"Rahasia." Kushina menyeringai, menepuk kepala anaknya.

"Yaaah, kok begitu? Ayo bilang dong!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

Minato Namikaze membuka pintu rumahnya. "Aku pul…" seruannya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara tawa istri dan anaknya dari lantai atas. _Yondaime_ itu mengulum senyum, membayangkan suara riang Kushina dan Naruto yang akan menyambutnya. "Mereka pasti suka akan _ramen_ yang kubeli," Minato tersenyum semakin lebar. Jujur, dia sangat capek hari ini. Ada rapat penting mengenai masalah desa lain. Tapi dia rela membeli _ramen_ untuk keluarganya, karena entah dikenai virus apa, mereka sekeluarga sangat mencintai _ramen_.

Lelaki itu naik tangga, berjalan mengendap-endap, ingin mengejutkan keluarganya. Senyumannya berubah menjadi cengiran ketika melihat Naruto yang memainkan rambut Kushina.

"Oke. Ibu akan bilang." Kushina tertawa sesaat, tidak menyadari keberadaan Minato. "Aku mencintaimu." Dia mengecup pipi Naruto, membuat bocah itu menyeringai lebar.

"Benar?"

"Iya, _dattebane_!"

Minato tersenyum semakin lebar ketika menyaksikan keharmonisan keluarganya. Dia nyaris saja menggunakan jurus transportasinya untuk memeluk mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Benar? Ibu mencintaiku? Lebih dari Ayah?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah patung _yondaime_.

Kaki Minato terhenti.

"Ya. Lebih dari ayahmu." Kushina menjawab dengan mantap. "Patung sialan. Sebaiknya dihancurkan _tsunami_ saja," Kushina bergumam pelan.

Minato melongo. Bungkusan _ramen_ di tangannya langsung terjatuh di lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya istriku mau membunuhku."

Fugaku Uchiha melirik sesaat ke arah sang hokage. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia bingung kenapa dia harus melayani lelaki yang selalu galau akan masalah keluarga ini.

"Bagus. Jadi kalau kau mati tiba-tiba, kita tahu siapa yang harus kita curigai."

Minato melotot ke arah Fugaku. "Tidak lucu."

"Kita sedang rapat." Pemimpin klan Uchiha itu menunjuk berkas di tangannya dengan kesal. "Bisa bicarakan nanti? Minato-_yondaime_-_sama_." Dengan sengaja dia menekan nadanya di kata 'yondaime'.

"Tidak. Ini sangat menarik. Lanjutkan, Minato." Inoichi dengan segera melempar berkas di tangannya.

"Kushina akhir-akhir ini suka mendelik ke arahku. Dan dia sepertinya benci sekali pada patung para _hokage_." Minato menghela napas.

"Cuma pada patungmu kan?" Shikaku mendengus.

"Suami takut istri." Chouza mengambil kesempatan ini untuk meraih onigiri di balik sakunya. "Minato, berubahlah sedik… Oh tidak!"

"Kenapa?" Minato mencondongkan tubuh, memperhatikan bentuk onigiri yang disimpan Chouza. "Apa itu?" Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat cabe merah menyembul keluar dari balik onigiri.

"Istriku… selalu memasukkan cabe merah ketika dia sedang marah…" Chouza meneguk ludah. "Sangat… _sangat_ marah."

"Suami takut istri." Shikaku mendengus. _"Welcome to the club."_

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?" Chouza mengerang dengan suara kencang, membenturkan kepalanya di meja rapat.

"Intinya, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikan amarah Kushina?" Minato mengabaikan Chouza. "Aku tidak tahu apa salahku. Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi sangat perhatian pada Naruto dan mengabaikanku sepenuhnya."

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu?" tanya Inoichi.

"Tidak, aku sudah tanya kenapa. Tapi..." Minato bergumam pelan, teringat akan semalam. Setelah mandi, Kushina langsung masuk ke dalam selimut tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ketika dia bertanya kenapa, mata violet istrinya itu langsung terbuka lebar, mendelik seakan-akan mau menerkamnya di saat itu juga. "Mungkin aku harus bertanya lagi padanya nanti…" Lelaki malang itu menghela napas.

"Jangan!" Shikaku langsung menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan tanya! Pertanyaan 'kamu marah ya? Kenapa?' itu bisa membahayakan hidupmu." Minato berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat Shikaku bergidik sesaat. Minato melirik ke arah Fugaku dan tersentak ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya memucat. Matanya semakin melebar ketika melihat keringat yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Inoichi dan Chouza yang mulai meraung-raung ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Minato meneguk ludah, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Minato. Aku akan membantumu mengerti," Fugaku beranjak. "Ayo, kita praktekkan bersama."

Minato hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, namun dia tetap beranjak dan mendekati Fugaku. "Kau jadi dirimu sendiri, dan aku akan menjadi Kushina." Fugaku berdehem. Dia sudah lama mengenal wanita berambut merah itu. Dia tahu sifat Kushina seperti apa. "Anggap saja aku sedang marah dan kau bingung apa alasannya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Minato tertegun. Wajahnya menempel pada wajah Fugaku. Dia berusaha membayangkan wajah lelaki itu berubah menjadi wajah Kushina. Entah mengapa, tawanya nyaris meledak. Minato berdehem, berusaha untuk serius. Teman-temannya sudah bersedia membantunya. Dia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebelum Fugaku kembali ke otak warasnya.

"Sayang," Minato meletakkan tangannya di bahu Fugaku. "Kamu marah ya?" Dia menatap mata Fugaku dalam-dalam, seakan-akan Kushina-lah yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sayang? Jangan panggil aku sayang lagi, _dattebane_!" Fugaku mendengus, menepis tangan Minato. Sang _hokage_ langsung melongo, diikuti oleh yang lain. Mirip sekali dengan Kushina!

"Aku baru ingat kalau Fugaku dulu dipilih untuk menjadi peran utama di drama akademi." Inoichi bergumam.

"Apa perannya?" bisik Shikaku.

"Itu. Nenek sihir yang jahat," balas Inoichi. "Dulu rambutnya panjang, seperti Itachi. Dia tidak mau memotongnya."

"Oohh."

"Kenapa kau marah Kushina?" Minato, tidak mau kalah, meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Fugaku. Lelaki itu mendengus kesal, kembali menepis kedua tangan Minato.

"Kenapa? Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?"

Jawaban Fugaku diiringi tepukan tangan yang lain. "Tepat sekali! Inilah jawaban yang aku selalu dapatkan ketika aku bertanya pada istriku kenapa dia marah!" Inoichi berseru kencang, langsung berdiri di kursi sendiri. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menyukai Fugaku. Namun kali ini dia langsung menghormati lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa aku marah? Suami tidak tahu diri!" Shikaku berseru, menirukan jeritan sehari-hari istrinya. Minato tertegun, mengangguk-angguk. Dia menyerap semua informasi yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Tapi Kushina jarang sekali seperti itu…" Memang, istrinya terkadang menjerit-jerit ke arahnya, namun dengan alasan yang jelas.

"Kalau Kushina sudah sampai pada tahap itu, itu berarti dia sedang _moody_." Fugaku berkata dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa?" Minato mengerutkan kening.

"Biasa, menstruasi. Monster para wanita."

Minato dan yang lain langsung mengangguk-angguk setuju. _Pantas saja Kushina marah-marah tanpa alasan, _batin Minato. Jiraiya selalu memberinya saran. Jangan main-main dengan wanita yang sedang PMS. Hal kecil saja bisa membuat wanita mengamuk. "Jadi? Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Di saat-saat begitu. Jangan banyak tanya. Pura-pura kalau kau tahu apa masalahnya. Langsung peluk istrimu," ujar Fugaku. "Cium dia. Dia pasti akan menolak pada awalnya, tapi setelah itu dia akan membalas ciumanmu."

Minato dan yang lain kembali mengangguk-angguk. Sekarang di mata mereka, Fugaku adalah seorang dewa. Maklum, lelaki itu sudah menikah lebih lama dari mereka semua.

"Jadi… aku begini ya…" Minato berdehem, kembali membayangkan kalau yang di depannya adalah Kushina, bukan Fugaku. "Kushina. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau marah, tapi…" dia meraih bahu Fugaku, menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat. "… aku mencintaimu."

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan rapat terbuka dengan suara bantingan keras disertakan datangnya gumpalan asap, membuat Minato dan lain-lain terpaku kaget. "Muahahaha! Minato! Sambutlah kehadiran gurumu yang tercint…" Jeritan Jiraiya langsung terputus ketika dia melihat adegan di depan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan kedua tangan yang masih terentang. Para pegawai kantor ikut mengintip, penasaran kenapa Jiraiya tiba-tiba terpaku seperti itu. Pintu yang terbuka lebar itu memberi mereka kebebasan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Berkas-berkas berserakan di lantai, Chouza yang sedang mengulum onigiri, Inoichi yang berdiri di atas kursi, dan yang paling parah, Minato dan Fugaku yang berpelukan.

Shikaku memasang wajah tenang. Lelaki yang masih duduk rapi di atas kursi itu langsung membaca berkas di tangannya dengan tatapan serius, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan apa, makan apa, makan apa, makan apa sekarang?" Naruto bernyanyi riang.

"Makan miso, makan miso, makan miso sekarang," Kushina membalas, tertawa ketika melihat anaknya dengan lahap menyeruput sup miso.

"Selesai!" Bocah pirang itu menunjukkan mangkuknya yang kosong.

"Anak pintar," Minato mengusap rambut pirang Naruto, membuat bocah itu menyeringai semakin lebar. "Mandi ya."

"Mandi sama Ayah!"

"Nanti Ayah ke sana," Minato melirik sekilas ke arah Kushina. Dia menghela napas ketika melihat Kushina yang sengaja membuang muka. "Ayah mau ngomong sebentar sama ibumu," Minato berbisik di telinga putranya. Naruto mengangguk dan berlari-lari menuju kamar mandi.

Sesaat, suasana menjadi hening.

Minato berdehem sekali. Mengingat ajaran Fugaku. _Jangan tanya apa atau kenapa dia marah._ Lelaki itu beranjak, berjalan perlahan dan menempelkan tangannya di bahu Kushina. Wanita itu tidak menepis tangan Minato, namun dia tetap terdiam, membuang mukanya. "Aku tahu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini," Minato berbisik pelan.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Kushina langsung menatapnya, kerutan di keningnya mulai menghilang. Minato mengangguk.

"Aku kan suamimu. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu?" _Menstruasi_, batinnya. "Aku prihatin Kushina…" Minato memejamkan mata, mengingat pelajaran biologi di akademi dulu. _Pasti Kushina sekarang kesakitan. Uterus-nya dicabik-cabik seperti itu. Maklum saja dia menjadi suka marah._ Minato menggelengkan kepala, benar-benar merasa prihatin. Kemarahan Kushina mulai luluh ketika melihat raut wajah Minato. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menenangkanmu," Minato menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup pelan pipi Kushina dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Oh, Minato..." Kushina tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya bersemu merah karena rasa girang. "Jadi… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Minato mengecup pelan bibir Kushina. "Membuatmu lupa akan semuanya." _Lupa akan rasa sakitmu._

"Lupa?" Kushina berbisik di bibir suaminya. Perlahan-lahan, matanya menutup, membiarkan bibir Minato menjelajahi bibirnya. Dia mengerang pelan ketika merasakan Minato memperdalam ciumannya. "Kau mencintaiku…" Kushina bergumam pelan. _Dia mencintaiku seorang. Bukan wanita-wanita yang mengelilinginya. _Perasaan posesif seakan-akan merasuki Kushina. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Minato, memeluk suaminya dengan erat.

"Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan." Minato menghentikan ciumannya ketika Kushina kehabisan napas. Dia membiarkan wanita itu menarik napas.

"Kau mencintaiku." Kushina mendesis sekali lagi. Perasaan posisesif itu semakin menggila. Tubuhnya terasa panas akan perasaan cemburu yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi. "Kau milikku."

"'Shina…?" Pertanyaan Minato terbungkam ketika Kushina dengan kasar mengoyak kerah leher kausnya. Bibirnya meluncur ke leher Minato yang tereskpos. Lelaki itu tidak bisa menahan erangan pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bibir Kushina yang panas seakan-akan membakar tubuhnya. Minato dengan gesit mengangkat dagu wanita itu, membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir Kushina. Tanpa ragu, Kushina melumat bibir Minato. Jari-jarinya yang lentik mengusap dada Minato yang bidang.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak tahu apa yang merasuki Kushina, namun dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Di detik kemudian, Minato menghentikan ciumannya, membuat Kushina mengerang pelan, kecewa. "Kushina… aku sangat ingin melanjutkan _kegiatan_ kita, tapi…" Lelaki itu menggigit bibir dan mundur selangkah, menenangkan dirinya.

Napas Kushina tidak teratur. Dia masih menatap bibir Minato dengan rasa kepingin. Setelah beberapa menit, dia berdehem, membenarkan celemeknya. "Iya. Ada Naruto yang menunggumu di kamar mandi."

"Tidak, bukan itu," Minato terbatuk sesaat. Wajahnya memerah, membuat Kushina bingung. "Soalnya kau sedang… _ehem_. Itu."

"Itu?"

"Iya. Itu."

"Apa _itu_ itu?"

Minato kembali terbatuk. Dia merasa kalau panas di wajahnya sekarang menyebar di lehernya. "Menstruasi," dia berbisik pelan. Memang, sudah nyaris enam tahun lamanya dia menikah dengan Kushina, namun dia selalu canggung ketika menyangkut _masalah wanita_ seperti ini.

"Aku tidak sedang menstruasi." Kushina mengerutkan kening, mulai berpikir kalau otak suaminya kekurangan satu skrup.

Kali ini giliran Minato yang mengerutkan kening. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menjadi…" Dia terhenti sesaat. "… _moody_?"

"Maksudmu?" Nada Kushina mulai menjadi tajam. Tiba-tiba dia ingin sekali menjambak rambut suaminya.

"Kau suka marah akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa?"

"Katanya kau tahu kenapa."

"Kukira alasannya karena kau sedang…" Minato kembali berdehem. "… berdarah?"

Kushina mulai menggeram. "Minato, percakapan ini memutar-mutar tanpa arah! Apa maksudmu dengan…" Ucapannya terputus ketika dia sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Kau mengira kalau aku marah karena aku mens? Kau mengambil kesimpulan sendiri?"

Minato meneguk ludah ketika melihat wajah istrinya yang mulai merah padam. "Maaf! Maaf! Aku memang bersalah karena sok tahu!" Dia memejamkan mata erat-erat, siap untuk menerima bentakan Kushina, namun yang dia dengar hanyalah tawa nyaring. Minato membuka mata, melongo ketika melihat istrinya memukul-mukul meja karena berusaha berhenti tertawa.

"Kau ini memang kurang peka ya!" Dia mengusap air mata dari ujung matanya. "Mau tahu kenapa aku marah?"

Minato menghela napas lega, mengangguk kepala.

"Itu karena kau tidak peka." Kushina mendengus. "Apakah kau tidak sadar kalau nyaris semua wanita di Konoha––menikah mau pun _single_––tertarik padamu?"

Minato mengangkat bahu, membuat Kushina memutar bola matanya. "Padahal sudah setiap hari mereka memberimu _bentou_ dan semacamnya, tapi kau tidak peduli?" Kushina menatap Minato dengan tatapan takjub. "Aku jadi kasihan pada mereka."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Soalnya mataku hanya terpaku padamu."

Jawaban polos Minato berhasil membuat wajah Kushina terbakar.

"Jadi kau begini karena cemburu?" Lelaki itu tertawa, menepuk kepala Kushina. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan bilang pada mereka untuk menjauhiku."

Kushina terdiam sesaat. Sambil tersenyum, dia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak perlu. Aku minta maaf, sudah marah-marah tanpa jelas." Dia menempelkan kepalanya di dada Minato. Tangannya memelintir kerah baju Minato yang sudah koyak. Wajahnya memerah. "Maaf. Buat bajumu…"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan." Minato meringis. Tangannya memainkan rambut Kushina yang panjang. Kushina menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau bisa 'ganas' begini karena cemburu. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan." Minato tertawa ketika melihat wajah Kushina semakin memerah. "Jadi masalahnya sudah beres?" Minato menghela napas lega, bersyukur kalau istrinya mau membicarakan hal ini baik-baik. Lelaki itu sebenarnya masih bingung kenapa Kushina bisa cepat mengamuk hanya karena ini. Sejak kecil, Minato sudah biasa dikelilingi wanita. Kushina tahu itu. Tapi kenapa dia baru mengamuk sekarang?

"Masih ada. Masalah Naruto."

Ucapan istrinya membuat Minato tersentak. "Kenapa?"

"Begini…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah lama!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menyiprat Minato dengan air. Lelaki itu tertawa, mengusap rambut anaknya. "Kenapa lama? Sedang mesra-mesra dengan Ibu ya?"

Minato terbatuk, melotot ke arah anaknya. "Kau tahu dari mana kata itu?"

"Mesra-mesra? Jiraiya-_jiichan_."

"Naruto, lupakan kata itu ya." _Sebelum aku dibunuh Kushina._

"Kenapa? Oh aku tahu!" Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Kalian berdua sedang sek… Ump!"

Minato langsung membungkam mulut anaknya sebelum kata terlarang itu keluar. "Kami berdua sedang minum kopi. Kopi ya. Kopi." Diam-diam, dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan gurunya itu. _Naruto baru berusia lima tahun! Lima, demi kami-sama!_

"Kopi? Eeekk!" Mata biru Naruto yang bundar terbelalak lebar. Dia memasang wajah jijik, membuat Minato menghela napas lega. _Gampang sekali perhatiannya dialihkan…_

"Tadi Ayah dan Ibu sedang apa?" tanya Minato.

"Minum kopi," jawab bocah itu dengan polos.

Minato mengangguk, puas akan dirinya sendiri. Ketika dia sedang menuangkan _shampoo_ di rambut Naruto, dia teringat akan percakapannya dengan Kushina. "Naruto, banyak tidak orang yang menyukai Ayah?"

"Banyak sekali! Teman-temanku suka dengan Ayah, tidak suka denganku." Ingatannya akan kejadian kemarin mulai muncul, membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Oh ya?" Minato terkekeh sesaat. "Tapi Naruto, teman Ayah banyak tidak?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mulai menghitung dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil. Bocah itu terpaku ketika melihat cuma beberapa jari yang terangkat.

"Memang, banyak yang menyukai Ayah, tapi itu karena Ayah adalah _hokage_," Minato membilas rambut putranya. "Tidak semua orang Ayah anggap sebagai teman."

"Kenapa?"

"Teman-teman yang Ayah miliki sekarang adalah teman sejak kecil," Minato meringis. "Ayah belum jadi _hokage_, tapi mereka mau berteman dengan Ayah."

Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Seperti ibumu. Berkat mereka semua, Ayah bisa menjadi _hokage_."

"Mereka bantu Ayah?"

Minato mengangguk. "Seorang _nakama_ tidak akan melihat sebagus apa pakaianmu, atau sekaya apa dirimu. Tapi dia akan melihat_mu_." Lelaki itu menunjuk ke arah dada Naruto. "Dan mereka akan membantumu ketika dalam kesusahan. Itulah teman, Naruto." Minato tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah Naruto yang bingung. "Intinya, kalau ada orang yang menerima Naruto apa adanya, dia adalah seorang _nakama._"

"Dia gak akan peduli kalau ayah itu _hokage_?" tanya Naruto. "Dia hanya akan main denganku 'aja?"

Minato mengangguk.

"Tadi sore ibu bilang kalau dia tidak peduli kalau temanku 'dikit. Yang penting aku punya _nakama_ yang setia."

Minato menyeringai, mengangguk setuju. Bocah itu balas menyeringai. "Apa aku juga bisa mendapat _nakama_?"

"Pasti bisa."

"Aku akan memperkenalkan _nakama_ pertamaku pada Ayah!"

"Janji ya," Minato menyeringai, menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji, _dattebayo_!" Dia mengaitkan kelinggingnya yang mungil di kelingking ayahnya.

Pada saat itu, dada Minato terasa sesak akan kebanggaan tak terlukiskan terhadap anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Minato bergumam pelan, menyanyikan lagu yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya sambil menandatangani beberapa berkas. Setelah berminggu-minggu kerja tanpa istirahat, dia berhasil mendapat tiga hari cuti. _Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama istri dan anakku tercinta._ Lelaki itu menyeringai lebar. Masalahnya dengan Kushina sudah beres. Memang, dia sempat stres ketika Kushina mengamuk tanpa alasan jelas. Namun, sifat cemburu Kushina ternyata _sangat_ berguna. _Kapan-kapan aku harus membuatnya cemburu._

"Kenapa kau cengar-cengir seperti orang idiot begitu?" Kushina mengangkat sebelah alis, menatap suaminya sambil mendengus geli. Dia meletakkan secangkir teh di meja kerja Minato.

"Ah tidak," cengiran Minato melebar. "Hanya teringat sama_ olahraga_ semalam."

Wajah Kushina langsung memerah, semerah warna rambutnya sendiri. "Minato!" Dia mendesis, cepat-cepat melirik kesana kemari, cemas Naruto ada di sana, mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Tenang, dia sedang main di taman sebelah…" Minato tersenyum. "… bersama Kakashi." Lelaki itu cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika dia melihat Kushina yang mulai mendelikkan matanya. Kushina masih merasa sangat protektif terhadap anaknya. Kushina tidak akan membiarkan bocah kesayangannya itu keluar rumah sendirian. _Syukurlah dia belum tahu kalau aku diam-diam mengajari Naruto memanjat dan melompati pohon._ "Ayo, sini." Minato menepuk pahanya, membuat wajah Kushina memerah lagi.

Wanita itu teringat akan semalam, di mana dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan Minato sedetik pun, seakan-akan Minato akan dibawa kabur oleh wanita tetangga sebelah. Namun, Minato sendiri tidak mau melepaskan Kushina, ketika mereka sedang bercinta mau pun ketika tertidur karena kecapekan. Tangan Minato tetap melingkar di pinggangnya secara protektif. Dia sampai tidak bisa beranjak dari ranjang ketika sadar bahwa kepalanya bersembunyi di balik dagu Minato, kakinya tertimpa oleh kaki suaminya.

"Kushina?" Minato meringis, menepuk pahanya lagi. Wanita berambut merah itu tertawa dan duduk di pangkuan Minato. Dia memperhatikan berkas-berkas Minato.

"Masih kerja? Bukannya kau cuti?"

"Hanya masalah kecil…" Minato menundukkan kepala, membenamkan hidungnya di tengkuk Kushina. Wanita itu bergidik. Tanpa sadar dia menempelkan punggungnya di dada bidang Minato.

"Sudah… sudah bicara dengan Naruto?"

"Hmm," jawab lelaki itu. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kushina, memeluknya dengan erat. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengecup leher istrinya. Kushina memiringkan lehernya, memberikan akses untuk Minato.

"Kyaaaa!"

Jeritan familiar dari ibu tetangga sebelah membuat Kushina tersentak. Wajahnya merah padam ketika dia melihat jendela di depannya yang terbuka lebar. "Sepertinya tetangga sebelah tahu bahwa kau cuti." _Dasar stalker_, batinnya kesal.

"Hmm, lalu?" Minato tidak mempedulikan ucapan Kushina lagi. Matanya terpaku pada kulit mulus Kushina di bibirnya.

"Dia lihat kita."

"Hmm."

Kushina hanya bisa meringis dengan perasaan bangga. Namun senyumannya lenyap ketika seorang bocah berambut hitam tiba-tiba melompat masuk ke rumahnya.

Lewat jendela.

Mata Kushina terbelalak, menatap sang bocah dengan tatapan bingung dan panik. Minato sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan anak itu. "Minato!" Kushina beranjak, nyaris terjatuh ketika kaki meja menahannya. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya ke arah bocah itu. Dia memperhatikan bocah itu baik-baik. _Dia terlihat seumuran dengan Naruto…_ Kushina mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Tapi dia bisa melompat masuk dengan mudah. Ini kan lantai dua…_

Minato mengerutkan kening, bingung kenapa Kushina tiba-tiba menjauh darinya. Namun kerutan keningnya menghilang ketika dia melihat bocah bermuka merah padam di depannya. Bocah itu menundukkan kepala dan nyaris saja melompat keluar karena rasa malu yang menghantamnya.

"Loh, Sasuke-_kun_ kan? Anak Fugaku?"

Sebelum sang bocah sempat menjawab, terdengar teriakan nyaring dari bawah. "Kau curang Sasuke! Kau menggunakan cakra ketika melompat!" Naruto akhirnya berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah bersusah payah. Dia meringis ketika melihat ibunya yang melotot. "Ayah! Ibu! Perkenalkan, Sasuke Uchiha, teman pertamaku!"

"Rival." Sasuke mendengus. "_Konichiwa._" Dia menunduk sopan ke arah Kushina dan Minato sesaat. Sasuke memutar kepalanya dan menatap Naruto, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan fakta kalau sang _hokage_ ada di depan matanya. "Aku menang." Dia menyeringai lebar, membuat Naruto mendengus.

Kushina hanya bisa melongo. Salah satu alasan kenapa dia tidak mau main ke rumah Mikoto adalah karena suaminya, Fugaku Uchiha, adalah lelaki yang paling menyebalkan baginya. "Bocah imut ini anak Fugaku? Yang benar saja!"

"Minato-_sensei_. Kalau kau mau menjadikan aku guru, aku mau mereka berdua sebagai muridku." Tiba-tiba Kakashi melompat masuk, membuat Kushina kembali melongo.

"Bisa tidak kalian masuk lewat pintu?! Argh! Sepatu kalian semua kotor!"

Minato tertawa, hanya bisa mengelus punggung istrinya.

"Aku kan sedang lomba dengan Sasuke!" Naruto medengus. "Semalam Ayah dan Ibu juga lomba. Masa aku tidak boleh, _dattebayo_?"

"Berlomba?" Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya. Mereka bergulat."

Wajah Minato dan Kushina langsung terbakar, apalagi ketika Kakashi menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah yang menahan cengiran. "Ohhh, begitu. Lalu? Siapa yang menang?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi Ibu berteriak terus. Jadi kayaknya Ayah menang."

"Ohhh, begitu." Kakashi kembali mengangguk-angguk. "Cara bergulatnya bagaimana?"

"Ayah ada di atas Ibu. Lalu…"

"Ah, orang tuaku juga pernah bergulat seperti itu di malam hari!" Sasuke berseru.

"Oooh, lalu siapa yang mena…"

"Kakashi!" Kushina berteriak dengan wajah merah padam. Diam-diam dia menatap Minato dengan pandangan membunuh. "Kau lupa kunci pintu?" Dia mendesis, membuat Minato nyaris melompat kabur lewat jendela yang masih terbuka. "Kau ini memang… UEEGHH!" Kushina tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya, lari ke arah kamar mandi. Minato sempat tersinggung, dia tidak tahu kalau wajahnya sejelek itu sampai-sampai Kushina mau muntah ketika mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kushina? Kau baik-baik saja?" Minato lari mengejar Kushina, meninggalkan Kakashi dan dua bocah yang berdiri bingung. Kushina sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, membiarkan Minato termenung sesaat. _Sepertinya kejadian ini pernah terjadi, _batin lelaki itu._ Kushina yang menjadi moody… tapi tidak menstruasi… suka muntah-muntah._ Minato mengerutkan kening. "Kapan ya? Ketika dia hamil Naruto?" Minato terpaku. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Kushina, sudah berapa lama kau tidak minum pil pencegah kehamilan?"

Kushina––masih membenamkan wajah di mulut toilet––mengangkat dua jari tangannya.

Minato melongo semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan kecepatan kilat, dia meraih tubuh Kushina, mengabaikan jeritan wanita itu. Dengan tangan dipenuhi cakra, dia menyentuh perut Kushina. Ketika dia merasakan keberadaan cakra lain di perut wanita itu, Minato menjerit kencang. "KAU HAMIL!"

Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan bingung. "Ibu hamil? Apa artinya? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

"Apa artinya? Itu artinya kau akan menjadi _nii-chan_." Kakashi menepuk kepala Naruto. "Kenapa hamil? Karena sesi bergulat mereka _sangat_ efektif."

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: moga2 para pembaca suka. banyak banget scene di fiction ini yang harus ditulis ulang... haha. Jadi aku kurang yakin sama kualitasnya... #gomen!**

**Mind to review? :)**

**PS: jangan ragu2 buat benerin kalau ada typo atau kesalahan lagi ya!**

**Makasih udah baca!**


End file.
